


Adventures in Time with TOS/VOY

by HuskersGirlLaura



Series: House of Trek - Temporal Anomalies [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskersGirlLaura/pseuds/HuskersGirlLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporal Anomaly + James T. Kirk & Crew + Kathryn Janeway & Crew</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong? Besides, you know, everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reyka_Sivao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/gifts), [DG_Fletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Fletcher/gifts), [GulJerry (GulJeri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/gifts).



> First time I've ever posted something here, bear with me, I'm sometimes a little special.

                “Captain, a temporal anomaly is opening in front of us!” Harry’s voice wasn’t as worried as it could have sounded. That was a relief, at least.

                “On screen. Full stop, mister Paris. How far ahead of us is it, mister Kim?” Captain Janeway tucked the padd she’d been reading down alongside her thigh and looked up to the viewscreen as Harry magnified the image.

                “It’s just shy of 670 meters ahead of us, Captain. I am picking up a ship in it.”

                “What kind of ship?” Janeway stood and turned to look back and forth between Harry and Tuvok and the silence grew. “Gentlemen, I’m waiting?”

                “Captain, it would appear to be the Constitution-class Enterprise. Commanded by James T. Kirk.” Tuvok answered her after another pause. She glanced at Harry and he nodded.

                For a long moment, she looked back and forth between them. “Well hell.” She pressed her lips together and looked down to Commander Chakotay, still seated in his command chair. “This will be interesting to say the least.”

                She shook her head for a moment and then looked back up towards Tuvok. “We’re going to have to help them either get out to our side or to the other side.”

                “Captain, they’re likely going to slip out on our side of the anomaly, unless we act quickly.”

                Janeway tapped her commbadge. “All senior crew to the bridge.”

                Seven was the first to arrive, taking her place at the science station directly behind the command chairs. The Doctor and B’Elanna arrived at the same time. “Temporal anomaly ahead of us, and it’s looking like it will spit Kirk’s Enterprise out at us.”

                B’Elanna stopped halfway into her seat. “Kirk’s Enterprise? That doesn’t sound like it’s going to end well.” She dropped the rest of the way into her seat and started tapping out commands to bring her station fully online.

                Janeway turned towards her. “It will make life extremely restricted for us until we can get them back to where and when they belong, if we can’t give them a push back to the other side of the anomaly.” She turned back towards Seven. “Any chance we can do that?”

                “I do not believe we could make it happen in the time that we have, Captain.”

                Janeway sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Tuvok, any suggestions on how to handle the inevitable questions?”

                “The most logical first step would be to limit contact between the crews. The second, once we have determined when they are from, we should limit discussion up to that point in time.”

                “Both things I was already considering. Anyone else have a suggestion?”

                “Captain, if they’ve got injuries, I’m going to suggest that they get treated over here, simply for expediency. However, I would understand if you disagree.”

                Janeway shook her head and glanced towards Tuvok. “You’re right Doctor. That would be a more valuable option, simply because the longer they are here, the more likely temporal contamination can occur. I’d rather take the risk by healing them than by having them here too long.”

                “Captain, sensors indicate that we have approximately four minutes and forty two seconds before the Enterprise exits the anomaly on this side.”

                Janeway sighed and shrugged. “Seven, record absolutely everything that we can pick up about the anomaly, Harry – you do the same. B’Elanna, be prepared to reorganize your department’s duty roster. The faster we can engineer the solution, the better for both ships. Doctor, I suggest you pull most of your nursing assistants. Unfortunately, I need Tom on the bridge more. Tom, keep us out of the anomaly, but make sure we can cover the Enterprise from any possible threat. Yellow alert, ladies and gentlemen. Today just got more interesting.”


	2. Into the Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they got into the anomaly somehow, didn't they?

C2.

                “Captain, I am detecting an anomaly directly ahead.”

                “Mister Sulu, full stop. Spock, can we go around it?” Kirk hopped up from his seat and went to look over Spock’s shoulder.

                “Aye, sir.”

                “Negative, Captain. It will likely pull us in if we attempt to route around it from here.”

                “Keptin, I am detecting a wery large gravity field.”

                “Mister Sulu, back us off of it a ways, would you?”

                “No response from thrusters, Captain.”

                “Engineering to bridge! What in the love of all that’s holy are you doing to my engines!”

                “Captain, at the anomaly’s current rate of expansion, it will surround us in approximately three point two four minutes.”

                “Mister Scott, we were trying to get away from an anomaly, but it seems that we’re failing at that. Mister Sulu, let’s go with the flow and see if we can’t get through to the other side.” Kirk sat back down in the center seat and pressed the ship’s intercom button. “Kirk to all hands, yellow alert, it’s going to get a bit bumpy. Senior crew to the bridge.”

                As the Enterprise started shaking, Dr McCoy led the rest of the senior crew onto the bridge. “What in blue blazes have you lot found to kill us all with now?”

                Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand stayed close to Uhura as she started scanning all the usual frequencies, peeking over her shoulders as she worked her way through all federation frequencies.

                Scotty was muttering obscenities in Scottish as he waved the junior engineer away from the engineering station. “Captain, she won’t stay together for a long time of this. Inertial dampeners are already down ta eighty percent.”

                “Bones, hold on to something. Chekov, Spock updates please.”

                “I swear to…”

                Nurse Chapel looked up at McCoy. “Doctor!” She called in a warning tone.

                “As if that wasn’t obvious.” He muttered under his breath, shooting both Kirk and Chapel an annoyed glare.

                “Captain, we will clear the anomaly in another 2 minutes.”

                “Keptin, I am detecting a wessel on zee other side of zee anomaly.”

                “I can confirm that vessel, at the moment we cannot get clear readings of it.”

                “Captain, ship’s integrity has begun ta fall. Currently at eighty seven percent. I canna’ predict how long it will stay above seventy five percent.”

                “Keptin, we will clear the edge of zee anomaly in five, four, three….”

                “Captain, the vessel appears to be of a federation design, but the ship matches no known registrations…” Spock paused and looked towards Uhura.

                “But they are broadcasting a general welcome in federation standard.” Uhura finished Spock’s assessment of the vessel in front of them.

                “Alright then. Lieutenant Uhura, open hailing frequencies.”

 

=//\\\= ……  =//\\\= …… =//\\\= ……  =//\\\=

 

                Five tense minutes had passed. Harry took a breath. “Incoming hail, Captain.”

                Janeway looked over at Chakotay, the two of them sharing a moment of their unspoken communication and then looked up at him before turning to the viewscreen. “On screen, mister Kim.”

                “This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise…. And you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, more is still coming, but I will admit I'm slow. Very slow. Of my two crews, who would YOU like to see meet? What would you like them to discuss?


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to let them get to business on their own

C3.

 

                “This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise…. And you are?”

 

=//\\\= ..... =//\\\= ….. =//\\\=

 

                “Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Captain, I hate to say this but you’re a bit far from home. Both in the sense of where and when.”

                On the viewscreen, Spock straightened. “I’m not certain that I understand your meaning, Captain Janeway.”

                Kirk made a face. “I don’t either, but I suppose you could give us a streamlined version?”

                Janeway smiled. “The simplest version is this: your ship has encountered a temporal anomaly and before either of our crews were able to react you were pulled through, ending up roughly two hundred years and thirty five thousand light years from where you started.”

                “My god! How’re we going to get home?” Bones’ kneejerk reaction asked the question that was on every face on the Enterprise’s bridge.

                Janeway sighed. “Astonishingly enough, my crew and I are rather well versed in temporal anomalies and things. We just can’t use what we know to get to where we belong. The first and only real rule about temporal anomalies is that you shouldn’t try to differentiate between the future and the past. Unless of course, you’d like a migraine.”

                “Captain?” Janeway turned to Harry’s voice.

                “Yes, mister Kim?”

                “There was mention of collaboration, and while we should definitely make sure the Enterprise can run whatever it is that we’ll need, we should probably do most of the planning over here. Except, our shuttlebay can’t handle more than what we have already and their transporters aren’t strong enough to beam them over. I suggest that we do all the transferring of personnel.”

                “I agree with that, Captain. While the Enterprise needs to be able to hold its end of the bargain up, we definitely have better abilities to run simulations. And it isn’t that their transporters aren’t strong enough to do it, it’s just the modulation frequencies won’t work with our shields.” Janeway turned back towards the screen and looked over at Torres.

                “All right then. So we do the heavy lifting, and are the hub of research.” Janeway turned back to fully face the viewscreen where Montgomery Scott had also gotten to his feet and was now peering around her bridge. “Mister Scott, would you like a better look?”

                “Aye, I would that. It wouldn’t hurt would it?” He looked somewhat warily between Kirk and Spock.

                Tuvok’s calm voice rose over her head then. “No, mister Scott, it wouldn’t hurt anything.”

                Bones’ eyes snapped to Tuvok instantly. “Oh, just fantastic. There’s TWO of them now? Guess it's Starfleet regulation to have at least one set of pointy ears on the bridge.”

                With the exception of Seven and Tuvok, the entire bridge crew of Voyager chuckled out loud. Janeway continued smiling as she spoke. “Actually, Dr McCoy, it’s more policy to have Vulcan sensibilities nearby the Captains they consider somewhat reckless.”

                “Oh.” Bones blinked for a moment or two. “I suppose that makes a lot of sense. Not that it works.” He glared at Kirk’s back.

                Janeway looked back over her shoulder at Tuvok. “Third command and you’ve finally mellowed.”

                “I wouldn’t precisely say I’ve mellowed, Tuvok. They thought I hadn’t rubbed off on you, and look where that got us.”

                Tuvok bowed his head to her. “Indeed.”

=//\\\= ..... =//\\\= ..... =//\\\=

 

                It took about an hour to work out where they could put the two senior crews together on Voyager. Once it was settled, Harry Kim got to work beaming the senior crew of the Enterprise over.

                “Captain, are you sure you don’t want to send me over to meet with Doctor McCoy to confirm that there are no serious injuries.”

                “I’m certain.”

                “But they could need triage!”

                “Doctor. Enough. McCoy hasn’t  indicated that there were any injuries at all, and until he’s said something about it, we have to assume that medical assistance isn’t needed.”

                Janeway stepped into the transporter room just as the first half of the Enterprise’s personnel were beamed aboard. “Welcome to Voyager, gentlemen.”

                Scotty immediately started looking around with interest, McCoy all but jumped off the transporter pad, and Kirk’s eyes widened when he realized just how tiny this female captain really was. Spock looked over Voyager’s personnel and raised an eyebrow as his eyes rested on B’Elanna.

                “You have a very sleek ship, Captain.”

                For a long moment, all of voyager’s crew watched their Captain with wide eyes. The crew was nervous because James T Kirk was a notorious flirt and their Captain was quite beautiful and quite testy. And she had clearly bristled up. Chakotay stepped into her personal space, giving unspoken comment that Kathryn Janeway was off limits. Kirk grinned and looked around. “I wouldn’t mind tagging along on Scotty’s look around, if that’s alright?”

                “Lieutenant Torres-Paris?” Janeway raised an eyebrow at her chief engineer.

                “I mean, he can come, but I won’t guarantee he’ll finish the tour in one unbroken piece.”

                McCoy coughed. “What do you mean, young lady?”

                Tuvok’s calm voice defused most of the tension. “What is meant is that the female crew of Voyager are all well aware of Captain Kirk’s fondness of female company. And most will likely not welcome an advance, as they are mostly happily involved with someone at this time.”

                McCoy harrumphed. “Well, then. Ain’t that something.”

                “Doctor, we are nearly thirty five thousand light years from home. We’re looking at being on this ship for anywhere from 50 to 70 years. We’re going to have to turn ourselves into a generational ship, eventually.”

=//\\\= ..... =//\\\= ..... =//\\\=

 

                After pairing the crew off, they made their way to Voyager’s mess hall, which was the only place large enough to hold both senior crews.

                Neelix was nowhere to be found, as Janeway had realized immediately that she should probably keep him away from Commander Spock. This left crewman Chell in the kitchen, and with one raised eyebrow she’d effectively terrorized him into silence as well. He was one of her specialist marines and with a single look she often had him quaking in his boots. All she’d wanted was a cup of coffee.

                She leaned against the counter, listening to Chell behind her muttering his way through a recipe and watched as the two crews mingled and sorted out who was sitting where.

                Tuvok and Spock were discussing the benefits of varying the length of meditation cycles while on deep space missions. Bones and the Doctor were a few feet away, excitedly discussing the biology at work in Vulcan-human hybrids, Nurse Chapel looking on with interest and amusement. Rand and Uhura had cornered, no, terrified Harry into answering their questions. Sulu and Chekov had cornered Tom Paris, discussing speed variables and piloting skill. B’Elanna and Scotty were joined together in arguing with Seven that an engineer’s feel for his or her engines couldn’t be beat with science, and truth be told, Janeway herself felt that way about her ship. Not that she would admit that out loud if asked. Kirk was off to one side, clearly at a loss about who he wanted to join the conversation of, though he looked a little apprehensive about joining any of them.

                Chakotay joined her leaning against the counter, his warm smile at Chell soothing the crewman from his near hyperventilating terror of Janeway. He chuckled. “Overgrown children, I think you like to call them?”

                She straightened and smiled up at him. “Overgrown children is right, and you know it.” She tilted her head and called Kirk over.  “Kirk, there’s coffee over here.”

                Immediately, Kirk’s face brightened and he headed over to them. Chakotay laughed again. “Starfleet captains and their coffee.”

                The doors slid open, preventing Kirk from responding, and producing an audible sigh of relief from behind the messhall counter. “JJ, I’m glad to see you!”

                The dark haired newcomer inclined her head gracefully. “I suspected you might wish to see Telsia competing, and thought to relieve you.” Chell all but darted out from behind the counter and shot past her.

                “Thanks, JJ! I owe you one!” The messhall doors neatly cut off any requirement for her to respond to him and the woman essentially glided over to her captain.

                “Captain Janeway, Commander.” She nodded to them both and went behind the counter. “Captain Kirk.” She nodded to him as well, setting out a coffee cup and filling it as he stepped up to the counter.

                Almost two hours passed as Janeway and Kirk watched the two crews get over their initial curiosities and then began to gather together to work on the overall problem of the Enterprise being somewhere it didn’t belong. Chakotay had joined Dr. McCoy when Voyager’s EMH had to go back to sickbay to handle a series of minor burns from an exploding conduit that they’d been in the process of rewiring.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while to get this one out because I kept thinking that I might want to add a little more to it. So this completed bit is going up.
> 
> Unfortunately, I never could figure out how to add what I was wanting to add, so I'm going to use the chapter break to force a skip in time, allowing me to add in what I wanted to in another spot in time.
> 
> Hopefully I'll pick back up in speed of posting here shortly, but it is NaNoWriMo 2016 - and well......


	4. Future Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Torres head of a potential problem, and Rand learns that being a Captain's Yeoman has no job security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiivvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Right, yes, I know. Over a year's gap is bad. This past like, 5 months has been a bit extra rough too, but I'm now on the other side of it and life seems to be going quite well now.

# # #

Tuvok was entirely unsurprised when the EMH called him somewhat frantically in the early morning. As soon as he’d convinced the doctor that he’d immediately look into finding the mobile emitter, the doctor had disconnected and had gone back to work.

“Computer, location Captain Janeway.”

“Captain Janeway is in quarters.”

“Tuvok to Janeway”

“Yes, Tuvok?” She sounded mostly alert, so he assumed she’d had at least one cup of coffee by now.

“I assume that you have to doctor’s mobile emitter?”

“B’Elanna does at the moment. She’s trying to make it to where without my permission he can’t beam off the ship. He’s a little bit of an overexcited kid about Kirk’s Enterprise being right there and I’d rather he not do anything stupid.”

Tuvok inclined his head absently. "That is a valid point, Captain. When should I expect it's return to his office?"

"B'Elanna said she'd have it done by lunchtime."

"Very well, Tuvok out."

He sat quietly for a long moment before his communicator chiming shook him out of his thoughts. "Transporter room to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"Commander, we've got three of the Enterprise staff wondering if they could ask you a question?"

He put the candle out as he got to his feet. "I will be there momentarily to assist them."

"Yes sir, transporter room out."

It was a relatively short walk to the ship's transporter room. They had chosen to keep it staffed at all times during the Enterprise's visit to the quadrant and had discovered that this was probably the best plan. As he approached the door, he could hear several feminine voices holding a discussion about shipboard politics.

Lieutenant Uhura, Yeoman Rand, and Nurse Chapel were the ones waiting for him. He felt his eyebrow rise slightly but folded his hands behind his back and waited. Uhura was the first to speak. "Commander, we were actually just a little curious about Voyager, and we don't want to get anyone in trouble with our questions."

He inclined his head. "And the Captain will be grateful to find that out. What can I assist you with?"

Rand tucked her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet. "Well, Commander. It seems that your Captain doesn't have a Yeoman, and I was wondering about that. In fact, it seems like the Captain's Yeoman position has completely gone away."

Tuvok nodded and motioned for them to follow him. "Indeed, it has. Yeomen are now almost entirely extinct. Instead, Admirals have attaches, and some of the workload on the Captains has shifted onto their first officers. Each Captain and first officer team generally jointly split the workload, each of them taking on the things that they are most successful with. In the case of Voyager especially, we are an extremely small ship, with a small crew. At most, Voyager should have between one hundred and fifty to two hundred crew at any one time. Captain Janeway does spend a great deal of time handling the ship's day to day business, but so does Commander Chakotay."

Nurse Chapel smiled. "I already can tell that your sickbay is drastically understaffed from what it probably should be, but it does seem to function rather well.”

“Voyager’s entire medical staff was killed in the event that pulled it into the Delta Quadrant. We activated the emergency medical hologram program, and over time he became a wholly sentient member of the crew. We supplement him with the field medic from the marines and the field medic who also happens to be our chief pilot. Additionally, several crewmen have taken medical courses on the holodeck to allow for them to work as nurses when necessary.”

“Your crew is very resourceful.” Chapel murmured.

"They have to be to keep up with the Captain." Tuvok's reply as the turbolift doors closed behind them made Rand snort with laughter, and Uhura chuckled. "Cargo Bay 2." The turbolift whirred to life.

"Do you consider yourself to be her keeper?" Uhura looked up at him as the turbolift whirred them to their destination.

"Captain Janeway does not need a keeper per say. What she needs the most are people around her who will not hesitate on stepping in and telling her what they think." He nodded to Uhura. "Vulcans are especially good at that, though there are several who find her exceedingly illogical." Tuvok raised an eyebrow slightly. "She actually is quite logical, but one must ask her to explain her logic occasionally."

Rand smiled. "That sounds a lot like Captain Kirk. On the outside, he looks a lot like a disastrous mess, but when you sit down to study him, he's actually exceedingly orderly."

Chapel chuckled. "To be honest, I think most of the greatest Starfleet officers that have served, at least the ones we're contemporary of, are like that. I think it's something to do with what makes them great at being Captains. Well, with the lone exception of Number One, but she's a case in and of her own."

The turbolift doors opened, and Tuvok led them down the hall to the cargo bay. "This is something that I believe the three of you would like, and additionally I would like you to wait here while I fetch a crew member that I believe you would enjoy meeting." He led the three women through the doors into the cargo bay turned hydroponics bay and stepped to the side. "Voyager's Hydroponics Bay, the only thing I ask is that you treat the rose with the respect you would grant our Captain since the crew planted it for her."

All three women turned and looked at him, eyes wide. “They planted a rose for her?”

“Besides coffee, roses are some of the Captain’s favorite things. Books are another. Scientific theorizing is yet another.”

Rand blanched. “All I have in common with her is a love of roses and coffee. Well, I doubt she’d like the books I like, so, I don’t think those count.”

“The Captain would consider them counting no matter what type of book they are. As long as you like to read. Ladies, if you will excuse me, I’m going to get the crewman now.” He inclined his head to them and began turning away.

“Thank you, Tuvok, for answering some of our questions. We’d like to hope we weren’t bothering you.”

# # #

Now that Tuvok was gone, Rand looked around stretching up onto the tips of her toes to look around. “I at least would like to see her rose, if we can find it.”

Chapel grinned. “But of course! I want to see this living example of this crew’s affection for their captain.”

Uhura’s voice echoed over the flowers. “I’ve found it, and color me impressed. And someone’s hidden a coffee plant beneath it.”

Rand laughed as she followed Chapel around to Uhura. The rose bush was easily as tall as a teenager and was covered in fragrant blooms from top to bottom. Peeking out amongst the rose flowers were coffee flowers if you knew what to look for. “That’s not a plant. That’s a rose tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for characters coming face to face? Obviously, there is more coming...


End file.
